the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Duggar Randa
Duggar Randa is the father to strong Telepath Devon Randa and the Widow to his late wife Bethany Randa. The son-in-law to Jane Griffins. Biography - Early Life Not much is known about their early life. Duggar was studying Bio-engineering when he met sophmore education major Bethany Grffins during study hall.The pair hit it off instantly and began dating shortly after. The pair married shortly after graduation when he was 23 years old and Beth was 21 years old. Duggar and his wife concieved a honeymoon baby which was very delightful news for Beth who always dreamed of being a mother. Beth's pregnancy was listed as a high-risk pregnancy early on as she started to have dreams that where not her own. Later on the pairs son started to send the same same images over and over into Beth's head causing her to go crazy. Dr. Groves even suggested to Duggar and Beth that she temrinate the baby for her sanity. Duggar encouraged and plead with his wife to go along with the docotrs wishes. Even pointing out that the doctors believe their son will over throw her mind one day. Beth refused to give up their son and left Duggar for a motel. Beth moved in with herm other after much encoaugement and eventualy Duggar came back around to be their for Beth. Unfortunaly Beth's delivery with their son did not go how she hoped as he was being very difficult to remove from the womb. The pairs son wanted to stay close to his mother and keep sharing her mind. After many long hours of labor the doctors eventually got him out. As their young son cried , Beth smiled so brightly at Duggar happiness at the fact that she was at peace and their son looked beautiful. In that moment Duggar was happy and felt bad for trying to kill him earlier on. This blissful moment did not last long though as Devon was scared because he could not find his mothers mind and thoughts of love. Duggar watched lovely as Devon was placed in his mothers arms. Beth even smiled up at Duggar and told him that they should name their son Devon. Duggar told Beth that she could name him what ever she wanted as im sure he will be perfect. Beth kissed Duggar and told him that she is glad he return home to her and Devon. The moment Devon was placed in Beths arm, he transfered his mind into her body. Devon was so strong and had very limited control of his powers that he pushed Beth's concionce to the back of her head. As Devon was in her mind he was able to mind mendle and other mind tricks and over throw her mind jsut as the doctors feared. Duggar looked on in horrow as the beeping of Beth's heart rats dropped and the machine monitoring her brain waves showed two lines one stronger than the other. The noises also startled Devon to as he looked down at himself through his mothers eye. He quickly jumped back into his body and recover from being seperated from it. His mother on the hand was not as lucky and her mind started to collapse and became brain dead moments later. Duggar tried to shake Beth awake and pleade with her to come back. Even shouting that he did not want the demon child ,but that she was so insistant they save him. Duggar was escorted out of the room as doctors rushed to save her and the last thing he heard was the loud wails of their son. Duggar stormed past Jane and told her that the demon child killed Beth because Jane did not talk sense into her. Jane broke down into sobs unsure of how to feel about the whole situation. Duggars wife was later put on life support in a hospital bed and little Devon was placed in a cribe right next to her . The doctors hoped that by keeping the baby close to her he may fix her brain. After a week of no improved state Duggar tried to kill Devon in his crib as he fully blamed him for the lost of Beth. Jane who was coming back with dinner for her an Duggar heard startled cries from Devon and rushed into the room. Jane saw Duggar standing over the crib with a pillow in his hand. Jane ran to Devons aids and told Duggar to leave if he could not be a father to Devon and to never come back because he did not deserve him or Beth. Duggar was hesistant to leave as he wanted revenge but Jane called for help as she cradled Devon in her arms. Duggar told Jane to remember this moment as she is siding with a murder who will one day mark his words hurt her as well. Duggar did not return to the hospital until a few months later when he was called into the doctors office. Duggar showed up to meet with Dr. Groves about Beth and was shocked to see Jane pushing a stroller with a 5 month old smiling Devon as well. Duggar barely acknowledge either of them with the occassionaly dagger stares at Devon. Dr. Groves told both Duggar and Jane that Beth will likely never recover from this and that he spoke to Jane about removing the life support. Dr. Groves said he needed both their signatures to let this happen legally even though Duggar has abanndoned his fmaily months ago. Duggar was pissed that Jane and Dr. Groves where ready to give up on her . Dr. Groves said it was their choice but they will have to keep paying for her stay and treatment at the hospital then. Duggar who was already fired from his job eventually had no choice and had one finally farewell with Beth. Duggar told Jane as they parted ways that mark his words one day when she least expects it he will come after Devon. Duggan turned to drugs, alcohol and gambling as a way to cope with his wife's death at the hands of the pairs son. Year 2Ø58∆ Duggar racks up an extremely high debt and ends up owing a lot of bad people money. While playing poker on the Diamond Cruise a young man with a burnett girl by his side takes a seat next to Duggar. Duggar does not think much of the young couple at first ,except that he will be an easy target to win money from. Much to his surprise the kid seems to have wicked ability in cards and wins many hands that night. Duggar decides to introduce himself to the young man as Duggar Radcliff and much to his horrow the man extends his hand as he says Devon Randa nice to meet you. Duggar feels like time has gone still as he comes face to face with his long lost son. Duggar quickly composes himself and tells Devon that they should get drinks and maybe he can share his secrets on winning . Devon laughs an tells Duggar it probbaly had to do with his good luck charm nods toward the beauty sitting next to him and its basic math. Duggar asked Devon if his good luck charm has a name and he watches as his sons face fills with love as he introduces her as Vienna. In that moment Duggar realizes the only way to hurt Devon the same way he hurt him was to harm this girl. Duggar kisses Vienna hand and offers to buy them both a drink and chat. Duggar learns that his son is a quiet the talker and he begans to tune part of what he is saying out. He watches as the girl hangs on Devons every word and how Devon places his hand on her knee and she touchs his arm. As the night comes to an end, Duggar tells Devon that they should play together again some times. Duggar spots them at the pool the next afternoon and notices Beth's necklace around Devons neck. This angers him as how could he wear a token of the women he killed around his neck as if it meant nothing. Duggar hatered for Devon grows more each passing night as he keeps winning alot of the games .Duggar finally having enough asked Devon what telepathic tricks hes using to win as they are talking again over drinks. Devon laughs nervously and tells Duggar none that he just like to practice card tricks and math alot. Devon tells Duggar that its getting late and its time for him and Vienna to head up as they need to pack to go home tomoorow. Duggar watches Devon and Vienna get off the ship the next day. He watches as they hold hands and laugh all happy and how Devon took that from him. Duggar also notices his son drop his luggae to run to a small burnett who also runs and jumps into his arms. He watches as the two spin around and laugh and how Vienna picks up Devons luggage and starts to wheel over to a tall man holding a sign. He watches as the four hug and chat away to the car. Duggar decides that he is going to stay in Merrow City longer to spy and cause trouble for his son as payback. Physical Appearance Example Personality and Traits Example Relationships Family Example Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about their abilities and skills. Gallery Sam-Rockwell-111417-Three-Billboards-Outside-Ebbing,-Missouri-C.jpg 34664-sam-rockwell.jpg 4713769dee847be04cd77c23f0f38410--actors-smoking.jpg sam-rockwell1.jpg Sam-Rockwell-CelebHealthy_com.jpg sam-rockwell-arms.jpg 480full-sam-rockwell.jpg|young Duggar Randa justinhammer-ironman2.jpg 151958090725_-_Iron_Man,_Sam_Rockwell,_Justin_Hammer.jpg Justin-hammer_sam-rockwell_iron-man-2.jpg justinhammer-ironmands.jpg Justin_Hammercxcx.jpg landscape-1510247015-justin-hammer-iron-man-2.jpg Iron-Man-2-Justin-Hammer.jpg Category:Characters